


No Escape

by Firebull



Series: Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Nonbinary Yubel, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Yubel wasn't going to let Judai just slip through their fingers. Not when they were so close to achieving their goal.For Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 Day 6: Monster & Dragged Away





	No Escape

Yubel knew what that crystal guy had been planning since he summoned Rainbow Dragon. No one summons a monster like that and then leaves their other ones unguarded. They didn't expect for him to have a card like Prism Wall though. Yubel growled at the wall keeping Armityle from reaching Judai. It was barely visible past the bright light of clashing attacks. They could feel the barrier between dimensions open and Rainbow Dragon preparing to lead the school back to where it belonged and pull Judai along with it.

It couldn't end like this. Not after years of looking forward to this moment. Judai was theirs and they won't have him snatched away when they were so very close. 

Armityle shifted slightly, awaiting Yubel's next command. A loyal monster across time and dimensions. An idea came to their mind, smirk forming on their lips. Fine. If that boy wanted to take the school back then Yubel would let him, but he wouldn't be the one left behind. 

Yubel pulled at their newly collected energy. It was barely enough to make them a new body. Using it for this would deplete it almost completely, but it would be worth it. To finally have Judai to themselves once more.

A single vine grew out of their right arm and headed right for Judai. It went right over Prism Wall and wrapped around Judai. He cried out as jagged thorns dug into his skin through his clothes. Yubel pulled the vine back. His friends screamed his name, but it was no use. Yubel was able to wrap their hand around Judai's neck just as their lp hit 0. 

The vine disappeared along with everyone's ability to see as an explosion forced the two gigantic monsters to move further apart. Armityle used the explosion to whisk Yubel and Judai away. All the way back home to the Dark World. Yubel staggered slightly at the landing, the lack of energy having caught up with them. But Armityle quickly solved that problem by giving them its leftover energy before it retreated into the deck. 

Yubel took a deep breath. The familiar smell of their homeworld filled their nose and part of them relaxed at it. Yubel looked into Judai's apprehensive eyes. His hands were holding onto the one around his neck. The skies darkened as the world took note of both of their feelings. They hadn't been this dark since the day Judai died.

"We've got a lot to catch up on, Judai," Yubel practically purred. "Let me show you my love, just as you've shown me yours."

This close, Yubel could finally pry away every block in Judai's mind that kept them from one another for so long. That made Judai forget about them and all they had been. And then... and then Yubel let him experience what exactly it felt like to be burned alive for years.


End file.
